


What Lies In The Hearts Of Men

by JustGotThemSharpened



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel Reyes as, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hanzo can see ghosts, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Wait for it, a reaper, ghost!Genji, overwatch specializes on supernatural creatures, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/pseuds/JustGotThemSharpened
Summary: Hanzo had seen his first ghost at ten years old. She was a pretty woman that couldn't have been more than twenty  years old. She was in their estate's garden. She liked to sit on a bench near the ponds and watch the koi carps swirl in the water while she brushed her long black hair. She didn't look...well, dead.





	1. Beginnings

 

 

Hanzo had seen his first ghost at ten years old. She was a pretty woman that couldn't have been more than twenty years old. She was in their estate's garden. She liked to sit on a bench near the ponds and watch the koi carps swirl in the water while she brushed her long black hair. She didn't look...well, dead.

 

“Hey! This is private property. How did you get past the guards?” He demanded, puffing out his chest, trying to look strong in front of the stranger.

 

She blinked, puzzled. As if she didn't expect to be caught. Well, he might be young, but he was the heir of the Shimada clan. Nothing got past his eyes.

 

“You can see me?” she asked, baffled. Her comb was now resting next to her as she gazed at him with wide eyes, her hair falling a bit on her beautiful porcelain face.

 

“Well, of course I can see you! You're quite hard to miss. You didn't answer my question.” He huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You're...beautiful.” He added, a blush coloring his cheeks.

 

She laughed then, a beautiful sound, like the chimes on his window whenever there was a breeze moving outside. He felt the hair in the back of his neck stand out. There was something _wrong_ with her.

 

“Silly boy. This was my house, too. You mortals can say the most hilarious things, I swear.” She moved over to one side of the bench and gathered the comb onto her lap before patting the space next to her. “Come sit with me. Let us talk. It has been a while since I've spoke with someone.”

 

Hanzo sat next to her, puzzled. “Mortals?” He asked, confused.

 

“Yes. You see, I stopped being a mortal a long time ago.” She smiled softly, with a bit sadness in her eyes and brushed her hair back out of the way, showing him a pink, ugly scar along her neck.

 

He gasped. She was...she was a _ghost_. But how could he see her? That was impossible. Ghost didn't exist.

 

“Don't fret, silly boy. Your gift is a rare one. Unique.” She covered her scar once again, her eyes still filled with the same sadness as before as she relished in old memories of forgotten times.

“My name is Kana. I used to live here with my husband. Our marriage wasn't a happy one. We married for convenience; there was no love involved.” Her hands gripped her comb with an incredible force.

“I was in love with a woman. Her name was Akiko. She had the brightest smile. She was my personal servant, she helped me dress and combed my hair...” Her gaze lowered to the small comb in her hand, probably the one Akiko used to brush the ghost's hair.

“My husband discovered our relationship and killed her in front of my eyes. I took my life the same night she died. I couldn't stand the pain. The hole that was left in my heart.” Kana wept softly, bringing the small comb to her chest and clung to it, like it was her own soul.

 

Hanzo looked at her with sadness, wishing he could comfort her, but at the same time, he was still confused about this _gift_ she had told him about. How could seeing ghosts be a gift?

 

He wouldn't understand for a few years.

 

“You have a gentle heart, Hanzo Shimada. Use it for good things.” The ghost said, raising from the bench, untying the blue scarf that was keeping her ponytail. She offered it to him, a gentle smile on her lips. Hanzo took it and cradled it against his chest, protecting it. The material was delicate, probably silk. It slipped between his fingers like water. The seigaiha pattern was refined and painted in a darker blue. It was truly a beautiful scarf.

 

“This is my gift to you, for helping me cross over.” The girl said, before her body dissolved in a myriad of fireflies.

 

Hanzo gasped, jumping up and stretching his hand to touch them, the flew between his

small fingers, disappearing into the air.

 

Hanzo had helped his first ghost when he was ten years old.

 

 

 

//-\\\

 

The bar was quiet, there were a few patrons scattered here and there. The performer was gone and the small stage was empty save for the microphone and a small stool.

 

His eyes scanned the crowd, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

 

Genji was walking around, listening to conversations around the room and shaking his head at his brother. No one was talking about it.

 

They had hit the town after one of Hanzo's tippers, Satya, had told him there was an organization there, looking to recruit people like him. Of course, in exchange for money.

 

He didn't do anything for free.

 

He emitted a small sigh, taking a sip of his drink.

 

“Do you and your ghost pal need anything?” The bartender asked, raising his gaze from the glass he was cleaning to direct him a cold glare.

 

Hanzo studied the man. Tall, Hispanic, with a goatee and piercing black eyes. Looking more closely, Hanzo noticed how the man's scleras were black and his pupil as white as snow. A Reaper, then. Interesting. Those were rare.

 

“He's my brother. Not just 'my pal'.” He narrowed his eyes, setting his glass back on the wooden counter.

 

Genji wandered back, looking at them both.

 

“Is there a problem?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring openly at the Reaper.

 

“It is alright, Genji. He was about to tell me about Overwatch.” Hanzo said, finishing his drink.

 

The man whistled, impressed.

 

“You're looking at it. _I'm_ Overwatch.” He rested his hands on the counter, looking at them with a smug grin.

 

“Is that so.” Genji commented, annoyed.

 

“I'm not your enemy, pendejo. What you're looking for is in the back. Four knocks.” He said, rolling his eyes and retrieving the now empty glass of whiskey.

 

“You have my thanks.” Hanzo paid for his drink and shouldered his guitar case where he kept his bow and Genji's katana, that was now useless, considering his brother's current status. Still, they were precious objects.

 

He made his way out and throwing himself into the chilly October air. He pulled his coat closer to his body.

 

“I don't trust him. He's bound to someone. Have you seen the mark on his wrist?” Genji asked, trying, and failing, to grab Hanzo's arm to stop him. Even with his current form, Genji sometimes forgot he couldn't physically touch anything.

 

“Yes. He must miss them very much, I could see it in his gaze. They're definitely missing because otherwise he wouldn't be working in a shitty bar, trying to call them back to him with an even shittier organization.”

 

Genji didn't reply and followed him to a small, anonymous iron door that had seen better days in the back alley of the bar.

 

“What did he say, four knocks?” Hanzo raised his hand and knocked on it four times.

 

The door swung open by itself and the two brothers looked at each other with matching smirks painted on their faces.

 

“Scary.” Genji said, stepping inside first.

 

 

The door opened on a descending staircase which smelled of mold and it was humid. His brother kept advancing with the stance of a man who was already dead, not having to worry about getting killed _again_.

Genji whistled an annoying Christmas tune while proceeding. Hanzo was about to snap at him when he felt his feet sink into a step. They both heard a soft _clack_ echo in the air.

 

Their eyes met, uncertain on how to proceed. Was it a safety measure? Did he have to get his bow?

 

“Up ahead. I'll check it out.” Genji said, disappearing into thin air. Hanzo murmured a quiet 'be careful' before realizing it was rather foolish to worry about his brother. Nothing could physically hurt him anymore. Maybe it was just some part of his soul trying to resurface from the black hole Hanzo had stuffed it in.

 

The seconds ticked by slowly, though they felt like hours for Hanzo. His shoulders were tense, waiting for a signal from the other.

 

“All good, bro. You just opened the entrance.” Genji popped in front of him, startling him. Hanzo scowled at his bad habit. He had picked it up a few years into their hunts and always managed to scare him.

 

Genji just smirked and extended a arm towards the stairs in a 'you first' gesture. Hanzo sent him one last glare before passing his brother to see what the fuss was all about. The stairs stopped on a dead end and if it weren't for a small silver of light, Hanzo wouldn't have noticed the door hidden on the wall directly in front of him.

 

“This is quite ingenious.” Hanzo pushed the door open as his brother snickered. At least someone was having fun.

 

Inside, there was a spacious office, some desks and computers scattered. He could see a omnic with antenna resembling bunny ears, tapping away on a computer.

A woman caught his eyes. She had long silver hair and had a plate on the side of her head with a stylized 'A' on it.

 

His brother gasped softly next to him.

 

“Holy shit. No fucking way.” He breathed, mesmerized.

 

He had to begrudgingly agree.

 

She was a goddess. A rare sight these days.

 

“Ah, you're finally here. I have been waiting for years. Quite literally.” She said, her

voice distorted and artificial.

 

The brothers looked at each other then back to her. _Years? I talked with Satya a few months ago._ Hanzo thought to himself.

 

“Arrangements have been made. I am afraid agent McCree was supposed to meet you, but he's currently trying to get into an early grave.” The woman deadpanned. The omnic in the corner stopped tapping to snicker, mimicking at them a gesture of putting a cigarette to one's lips. Hanzo grimaced, he already didn't like this McCree, whoever he was. Smoking was a foul and disgusting habit.

 

“Regardless, I am Athena, but I suppose from your faces you already knew.” She smiled but there was no emotion behind it. Her whole face and her words are all...emotionless.

The realization sent shivers down the older Shimada's back. Genji was a ghost, but he pretty much acted like a human, feelings and everything. He no longer needed a physical body or to sustain it. He also no longer needed to eat or sleep.

 

But Athena...she was something else completely. A whole other level of scary.

 

As if on cue, a door swung open at the side of the office. Hanzo heard him before seeing him.

Spurs. Who the hell still wore spurs?

 

His question was answered when a man in full cowboy attire stepped inside with a beaming grin on his lips.

He gave Hanzo a look-over and whistled, tipping his hat while staring at him right in the eyes. Hanzo glared in response.

 

“Ain't ya a pretty sight for sore eyes.” He said with a southern accent, smirking flirtatiously.

“How are ya doin', darlin'?” The cowboy got closer, tipping back his hat so he could get a better look at Hanzo.

 

Genji guffawed. Of course, only Hanzo and Athena could see him, but that still sent a flare of anger up the older Shimada's spine. Jesse's right eye was...yes, Hanzo couldn't be mistaken. His right eye was burning, enveloped by a small red flame.

 

_Amélie._ Hanzo thought. He narrowed his eyes, sensing the threat in the exorcist.

 

“I was doing quite well, then you walked in and thought that flirting with me was a good idea.” Hanzo shot, voice dripping with venom.

 

The cowboy, who smelled of smoke, Hanzo presumed was McCree, was opening his mouth to defend himself. Maybe even spew another vomit of pet names and flirty phrases but Hanzo stopped him by raising his hand.

 

“And, to make matters worse, you _reek_ of smoke.” Hanzo added, disgusted.

He could hear Genji mutter 'damn, Hanzo' next to him but he paid little attention. Instead, Hanzo took satisfaction in seeing the man's smirk fall into a confused frown.

 

Athena cleared her throat, recalling all the attention to her. Her sharp eyes bore into theirs, a clear message. Y _ou're all adults, behave._

 

“Well, it is a bit later for formalities. Perhaps you should come by tomorrow morning, we will explain everything to you. You'll be paired up with McCree, I suggest you two settle your differences.”

 

Hanzo's eyes narrowed, wondering if the Goddess had it for him. He missed the grin on the cowboy's face.

 

Genji placed a hand on his shoulder, he was used to the slightly uncomfortable and chilly touch of his brother and he took it for what it was: a silent form of support.

 

“Very well, I will work with...McCree.” The archer said, forcing himself to use the man's name. It was a peace offering.

 

“Well, shucks darlin'. You sure know the way to a man's heart.” McCree's hearty laugh made something flutter inside Hanzo's chest and he rubbed at it, uncomfortable.

 

“I hope you have a spare room, cowman.”

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hate to interrupt, Hanzo, but we have a problem.” Genji murmured, his voice a tense whisper.
> 
> Hanzo turned his head and realized that they weren't alone anymore, the room was now occupied by ghosts, roaming about, looking at them.
> 
> “I need your help. Both of you.” Hanzo said, and a couple of skeptical eyebrows shot up. Both his brother and Jesse's.
> 
> Hanzo offered Jesse his hand, palm up. Jesse took it in his warm one and gave it a squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for this chapter: brief past abusive relationship, and also a scene that might be perceived as rape? Not actual sex involved, though. I just want to be on the safe side.( it's signaled with "****" at the beginning and end so you can skip it easily!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait! As you can see I spent a lot of time on this chapter, I wanted it to be perfect and also longer and I hope I delivered!

It turned out, the cowman actually had a spare room. The apartment was cosy, a bit messy but Hanzo wouldn't complain.

He had slept in abandoned buildings when he was on the run, this was a five star hotel for him.

McCree showed him the spare bedroom and Hanzo placed his guitar case, rolling his shoulder.

 

“Thank you for your hospitality. I will be out of your hair as soon as I find somewhere suitable where to settle.”

 

Jesse tipped his hat in response, adding in a wink for good measure.

 

“Take all the time ya need, pardner.”

 

The room wasn't very big, but the sight of the bed would have made Hanzo cry, if he were a lesser man.

He tried to ignore the various cowboy-themed objects that were littering the room, but he couldn't contain a small sigh.

_Tacky._

He stared at his reflection and two tired eyes stared back, he looked horrible. He had bags under his eyes and his complexion was pallid, sign of the lack of sleep and general tiredness that came from being on the run.

A low whistle startled him out of his reverie and he immediately turned to shoot daggers in his brother's direction, Genji's smug look in having successfully scared his brother didn't go unnoticed.

 

“You look like shit, brother. Good thing _Jesse_ was kind enough to host us.” Genji wiggled his eyebrows, his smile was nothing short of coy.

 

Hanzo narrowed his eyes at the ghost, a warning.

 

“Maybe you could thank him properly later. What is it that westerners say? Save a horse-”

 

Before Genji could finish the phrase Hanzo grabbed the canteen he had attached to his hip and sprayed his brother with its content, an irritated growl escaping his lips.

It worked and the ghost dissolved, squeaking in a undignified manner.

He sighed in relief, finally alone. For a few minutes at least. He proceeded to wash his face and change his clothes for new, cleaner ones.

 

“Rude! Spraying Holy water at your own brother! What would father think!?” Genji's whining soon reached his ears once again and Hanzo took a second to gather whatever patience he had left before smirking.

 

“He would thank me for shutting you up.” He replied, matter of fact.

 

That finally shut him up and Hanzo's smirk widened as he left the guest room to join McCree in whatever the man was currently doing.

 

 //-\\\

 

As it turned out, McCree was trying to climb inside the fridge to find something edible. No luck so far.

Hanzo swore he hadn't been staring. He did clear his throat to announce the man that he was present, he witnessed as the cowboy startled and hit his head against a plastic shelf and started to let out a string of curses that would have put to shame a sailor.

 

“Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you.” Hanzo said, when he was sure he wouldn't have laughed at the display.

 

“Ain't no thing, darlin'. Jus' not used ta havin' guests, is all.” Jesse rubbed at his head and winced.

 

Jesse closed the fridge and leaned against the small island in the kitchen. Hanzo would have said he almost looked dejected.

 

“Is something the matter?” the archer asked.

 

“Was lookin' forward to cooking fer ya, is all. Now, problem is...haven't been picking up groceries in a while.”

 

Hanzo was touched by the gesture but chose to not comment. They ended up ordering chinese food and decided grocery shopping together the next day.

 

There it was. That fluttery, strange feeling at his chest. He rubbed it again and realized what it was: his heart longing for companionship. He had finally found it in McCree.

 

They settled on the couch, containers spread around the coffee table as Genji wandered for the living room and picked up every object he could get his ghost hands on. Hanzo let him be, after all, he couldn't blame him. Let him have his fun while he could. He just hoped McCree didn't startle at seeing random objects getting lifted in mid air by nothing.

 

“So”, the man started around a mouthful of soy noodles, “Where are y'all from?”

 

Hanzo took a careful breath, thinking about what was safe to tell the man. Even Genji had stilled in his movements to look at his brother, he met his eyes and shook his head.

 

“Hanamura. It is a beautiful city. It is famous for its cherry blossoms.” Hanzo said, more like muttered, in his container. Genji hissed his name but he was ignored.

 

“Well, I'll be. Sounds like paradise on Earth.” McCree winked at him and Hanzo hastily looked away.

 

“I suppose it may be considered so.” the archer conceded, a small smile gracing his lips. Just a quirk of the corner of his mouth, but a smile nonetheless.

 

“Myself, I'm from Santa Fe. Mexican, born and raised.” He let out a chuckle at that, rubbing the back of his head. Hanzo suspected there was more to that.

 

McCree delved into stories of his childhood: his brother and him begging their mother to buy sweets at the panaderia next door, his dad's absolutely real bedtime stories.

 

Hanzo felt compelled to share too, and so he did. Nothing major, just the troubles Genji and he used to get into when they were young and stupid, Genji eventually stopped pouting and joined in too, using Hanzo as mediator.

 

By the time the food was gone, the three of them were homesick and a little nostalgic, but the air had cleared of the tension and they could feel a tentative bond forming.

 

Genji plopped next to him while Jesse smoked outside, an impish grin marking his features.

 

“Can we keep him?” He asked, pointing with his thumb at the cowboy, currently smoking on the fire escape.

 

“I am afraid that is not how it works, Genji.” Hanzo answered, his eyes lingering on the man's figure.

 

“He's not Amélie.” Genji pointed out, his brother stilled in response. Hanzo's face scrunched up in a frown, replacing the almost relaxed expression he had before and he got up, brushing past Genji.

 

“I do not trust exorcists.” Hanzo spat with disdain in his voice. Genji gave a sigh in answer.

 

//-\\\

 

He realized how serious Overwatch was when he'd met Mercy. She had hugged him in greeting and then bowed, much to his surprise. Genji had laughed at the dumbfounded expression on his face.

She was stunning, but her too bright blue eyes gave her away. Her human vessel was a beautiful, blonde woman.

“Mortals cannot handle my true form,” She had confessed with a small smile, “It would kill them.”

 

Hanzo nodded in response, not exactly thrilled at the thought of dying because he had wished to see an angel in their true form.

 

She was a rather fascinating being to talk to, Hanzo felt himself drawn to her cheery yet refreshing personality. He believed that if Genji were still alive they would have gotten along pretty well. That thought soured his mood.

 

They ended up moving from the HQ to sit in Reyes's bar, which was empty at this time of the day. They nursed two bottles of water as the reaper wiped down the counter and the tables, waiting for the evening rush.

 

In the few hours they had talked he discovered that her true form not only could kill humans but would probably disgust them, it had nothing of human. That angels had no gender nor understanding of it. She preferred to keep a female form and had lamented humans would take a few years still to learn the diversity of gender. Hanzo had silently agreed.

 

“I am also considered the medic, here. I can revive people. Only if absolutely needed.” She had brushed her fringe out of her face after that, tucking it behind her ear and missing the small noise Hanzo had emitted.

 

“Does that mean--” He gestured to his brother, who was currently leaning against the counter and flirting with Gabriel, while the man replied with small grunts, completely indifferent to Genji's flattery.

 

“No. I'm sorry.” Her bright eyes looked at him with sadness. “I'm afraid it is too late for your brother, Hanzo.”

 

Hanzo answered with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

 

“You do not have to apologize. I have tried everything during wanderings, what is one more negative answer?” He nodded slightly at the angel. “It was worth a try.”

 

Her only response was to slowly grab his hand and squeeze it in comfort as they both stared at Genji, who had moved on from Gabriel and was trying to bat McCree's hat from his head without him noticing.

 

***

 

“ _Hanzo, wake up.”_

 

_The voice was faint and feminine, familiar. Hanzo opened his eyes to find two amber ones staring at him with mirth in them. One of them flickered with a small red flame._

 

“ _It was about time, mon cher. I was wondering if I had to find other ways to wake you up.”_

 

“ _Forgive me, my love. I had not slept this well in a long time.” He heard his voice say in response. He could feel his lips moving._

 

“ _It isn't hard to believe.” Amélie smiled coyly at him and he answered with a laugh of his own._

 

_He stared in horror as Amélie leaned down to kiss him and his hand moved to cup her cheek, his lips welcoming the kiss and returning it. He couldn't control his body._

 

_His heart started racing as his breath became elaborated, trying to regain any resemblance of calm. It was too much. The feeling of the sheets on his naked body, Amélie's warmth against his own, the soreness of his muscles._

 

_****_

 

This was wrong. All wrong. Amélie was gone, she had used him for her own purposes.

 

It's just a dream. A memory. Just wake up.

 

He willed his body to wake, the blankets pooling around his waist as he breathed hard, shiver were shaking his body.

 

Genji was nowhere in sight and Hanzo was glad for that, he didn't want his brother to see him like that. Vulnerable, panicked and in pain.

 

It had been three weeks since he had joined Overwatch, three weeks of coming home exhausted. He had completely forgotten about his nightmares.

 

Obviously, they didn't forget him.

 

Hanzo got up from bed, the cold from the parquet brought him back to the present a bit and he was grateful for that. His feet carried him to the small kitchen to get a glass of water.

 

The clock helpfully informed him it was four in the morning. Hanzo sighed.

 

Amélie had been the best and the worst thing in his life. She had found him during his lowest point, on the run and wounded, with no one to turn to, no allies, no friends or affiliations. It was just him and Genji.

 

An assassin had caught up with him, wounded him before Hanzo could overpower him and take him down.

 

The wound had been deep, every small movement caused a jab of pain and blood to ooze out copiously.

 

They decided to take a risk, Genji possessed him temporarily in a desperate attempt to seek help. That's when they had crossed path with her.

 

Amelie had nursed him back to health, not asking about his circumstances and he had not inquired about hers.

 

Hanzo was thrown out of his reverie when McCree's bedroom door opened, a dishevelled cowboy coming out while rubbing his eyes. He was taken aback when he saw Hanzo but he just grunted in greeting as he got a glass of water for himself too.

 

“Nightmare?” He asked, his voice was still rough from sleep as he settled to lean next to him against the sink.

 

“I am afraid so.” Hanzo replied, the silence stretching between them, like a warm blanket.

 

“Shucks. 'M sorry, Han. Me too.”

 

Hanzo replied with a sigh, and McCree, probably sensing his distress pressed his shoulder against Hanzo's. The man gladly appreciated his silent form of comfort.

 

They stayed there, glasses of water in hand, pressed to shoulder to hip, each engrossed in their own thoughts.

 

//-\\\

 

Hanzo closed the door of McCree's truck, the night air was chilly against his face but he tried to not mind much as he adjusted his bow on his shoulder.

His eyes raked over the skeleton of what used to be a mental asylum.

Jesse was checking the rounds on his revolver and Hanzo approached him, eyeing with interest the firearm.

 

"Now, don't tell me I don't bring ya ta the most romantic places.” The man winked, sending him a small smirk.

 

Hanzo scoffed, sending Jesse a well practiced eye roll.

 

Genji hummed a tune, walking ahead of them, he seemed to be in a good mood. Hanzo decided to not question it and followed his brother inside. McCree was hot on their heels.

 

“Something isn't right.” Genji said, stopping dead in his tracks. The archer felt that too, something pressing against his chest, like some unknown source was trying to crush his rib cage.

 

“McCree, are you sure this is the right place?” Hanzo asked, a bead of sweat straying on his forehead as he struggled to breathe by the minute.

 

“Sure is, darlin'. I checked with Gabriel this mornin'. Even had to make yer job easier, we took care of some ghosts that came too close for comfort.” McCree didn't seem to be lying and, frankly, he didn't seem the type.

 

“Something must have happened after you and Reyes left.” Hanzo concluded. His gaze was slightly unfocused but it was getting easier to breathe, his hand gripping an abandoned and dusty stretcher.

 

He missed the worried look McCree was sending him, uncertain if he should try to offer a hand. He thought better of it, knowing Hanzo, he would have probably been more offended by the gesture than thankful.

 

“Genji and I will take a look around, see if we find some clues on what happened.”

 

Hanzo drew his bow and notched an arrow, nodding his head towards two double doors at the end of the lobby. Genji bobbed his head in response and appeared just in front of them, waiting patiently for his brother.

 

“An' what am I supposed ta do?” Jesse asked. More like whined, a fake pout resting on his lips, with a hint of his usual roguish smirk.

 

“Just stay here and look pretty.” Hanzo rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed by the cowboy's fussing.

 

“So ya admit it. Ya think I'm pretty.” Jesse wiggled his eyebrows and cocked his hip, probably trying to look appealing.

 

“Fishing for compliments, are we? It is quite unbecoming for a man your age, McCree.”

Jesse looked at him, stunned, before letting out a quiet laugh.

 

“I will check the first floor, then.” The cowboy spun the revolver in his hand and winked at him before taking the stairs nearby.

 

Hanzo regrouped with his brother and pushed one of the double doors open, coughing at the dust it raised. The alleyway was....dirty. The place had been abandoned in the '50s, Jesse had said in his debrief. There were abandoned stretchers lying about accompanied by medical equipment, the walls were littered with writings of every kind, mostly made in red spray paint.

 

“That's original.” Genji commented, pointing at a writing that said 'welcome to the gates of Hell'.

 

Hanzo snorted, positively amused by the writing. He wondered who had so much time to waste, coming to abandoned places just to tag. Probably teenagers looking for an easy thrill. Still, he had to hand it to them. They were creative.

 

“Do you think they will accept gum as an entrance fee?” Hanzo asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

 

“You have _gum_ and didn't share? Bastard.” Genji mock gasped in offence and it tore a snort from his brother.

 

Hanzo and Genji explored the ward, but there was nothing except a lot of dust and various parts of equipment left to rot. They were being observed, of course. Genji occasionally turned sharply to look behind them, his body was tense despite the fact that he wasn't in real danger.

 

Hanzo, on the other hand, had his eyes up front,trying hard to ignore the nurses and the patients brushing against him, crowding him in an attempt to get his attention. His body was shivering from the cold caused by the ghosts.

 

He exhaled slowly, trying to control his breathing. There was a cold spot all around him, his breath condensed in front of his face and he realized how much of a bad idea it had been to get separated from Jesse.

 

They were studying him for now, trying to understand what he was and why he felt different to them. But Hanzo could feel their underlying anger and violence. It wouldn't take them much at all to lash out and seriously hurt him.

 

Thankfully, he felt his phone buzzing in his back pocket and reached for it. It was McCree. Maybe he had found something? Hanzo really hoped his partner's search had been more fruitful than his own.

 

**> > Jesse McCree**

 

**We might wanna regroup darlin'**

**This place is just bad news**

 

Hanzo's sigh of relief was a bit hitched, but it was there nonetheless. He slung his bow around his shoulders and made his way back to the lobby where McCree was already waiting for him, propped up against the ancient reception desk.

 

“You alright, sweetheart?” McCree pulled him into a one armed hug and Hanzo grunted in surprise, but he didn't pull away.

 

“I am alright.” He replied, even though it was a bit muffled by Jesse's shoulder.

 

“Are ya sure? Darlin', yer shivering.” Jesse unwrapped his serape from its usual place and covered Hanzo with it.

 

Hanzo's complaint died on his lips when he realized that the man was right. He was shivering and felt cold, the cloth brought warmth and comfort and he burrowed in it, soaking into Jesse's smell. Pine wood and fire. A weird combination, but he found he didn't mind in the slightest.

 

It comforted him. He pulled the serape tighter around his shoulder and met Jesse's eyes. He was looking at him with a beaming smile to which Hanzo scoffed in reply.

 

“Hate to interrupt, Hanzo, but we have a problem.” Genji murmured, his voice a tense whisper.

 

Hanzo turned his head and realized that they weren't alone anymore, the room was now occupied by ghosts, roaming about, looking at them.  


“I need your help. Both of you.” Hanzo said, and a couple of skeptical eyebrows shot up. Both his brother and Jesse's.

 

Hanzo offered Jesse his hand, palm up. Jesse took it in his warm one and gave it a squeeze.

 

“Sweetheart, with that look, I'd follow ya ta hell and back.” McCree smile was flirtatious, but the determination in his eyes informed the archer of how serious he was.

 

“Very well. Genji, I need you to lend us your power.” Genji nodded and grabbed Hanzo's free hand.

 

Jesse's eyes widened when their souls connected. Hanzo was surrounded by a soft, blue glow, it looked as if....as if two dragons were enveloping him with their coiled bodies.

 

It was....breathtaking.

 

His gaze ran down to Hanzo's body to his hand. Another smaller, green dragon was coiling around air. No, not air...Genji. He couldn't see him very well, merely a transparent figure, but Genji was _there_.

 

The ghost turned to look at him, blew him a kiss and winked at the gunslinger.

 

The cowboy gave a disbelieving chuckle at the impressive sight. He didn't quite imagine Genji would be like that. But then again, after all the stories Hanzo had told him about his brother, he should have expected it.

 

“Are you sure about this? He might not survive. Me, I don't mind taking a nap for a while. But Jesse..” Genji sent a worried glance in the man's direction, but McCree wasn't really paying attention, more preoccupied with the fact that, with all their powers connected, now he could actually see how surrounded they were.

 

“No. You're wrong. He is stronger. I predict he will pass out, however.” Hanzo's smirk was downright devious and his brother chuckled.

 

“I hope you'll take care of him, Hanzo.” Genji's tone suggested the wicked things only he would be able to do and Hanzo shook his head in response.

 

“Take a deep breath, Jesse. I want to release all your power. You will know when.” The archer squeezed Jesse's hand, the gunslinger nodded and proceeded to close his eyes.

 

Hanzo inhaled and closed his eyes as well, feeling his brother's power running through his veins, adding to his own. Genji was warmth, security. His power was as well. It felt like a shield but at the same time, it was sharp as a sword.

 

He released their energy with his exhale, the sensations of oppression, anger, sadness and violence slowly seeped out of the room, spreading to the whole asylum. That was Hanzo's power to its full extent.

 

Jesse felt the shift, his body relaxing unconsciously responding to Hanzo's energy, to his power. The sheer intensity of Hanzo's being, his true being, made the hair on the nape of his neck and of his arms stand out.

 

 _This_ was Hanzo Shimada. The consciousness hit him hard. He licked his suddenly dry lips,taking a hitched breath.

 

He realized it was his cue. He activated Deadeye, now burning more than ever thanks to Genji and Hanzo's souls amplifying his own, he could feel them through the bond they had created.

 

It was over in a matter of seconds, the ghosts gone, their souls purified by Hanzo's power and banished by Deadeye.

 

Jesse stumbled back, overwhelmed. He had never felt like this. Powerful yet drained of any strength. It was...exhilarating.

 

“Darlin', that was...” Jesse started, breathless. He was gripping Hanzo's hand in a vice.

 

“Do not waste your breath, Jesse. I predict you will pass out soon.” The archer's voice sounded _so_ far away.

 

What was happening? He squinted, noticing that he couldn't see his partner very well.

 

The room was spinning.

 

 _Oh_. _Hanzo was right._ Was his last thought before he fainted.

 

//-\\\

 

Hanzo stole the keys of the truck from Jesse's back pocket and while he was at it, a cigarette as well.

 

His lips and hand were shaking, but he managed to light it up and take a long drag. He decided to keep the serape on for now, until he had safely driven them home.

 

Hanzo got in the driver's seat and started the engine with unsteady hands, gripping the steering wheel. His fingers clamping vice like around the butt of the still lighted cigarette and he stepped on the accelerator, making the car lurch forward.

 

The ride home had been surprisingly fast and Hanzo was thanking whoever looked out for him up there, since he was sure he had broken at least ten road rules and had not been pulled over.

 

What little energy he had left, though, was slowly running out. A sense of bone-deep tiredness took over him and he barely managed to get Jesse into his bed, taking off his boots to place them at foot of the bed.

 

He sat next to the man, a deep breath leaving his lips. He decided to succumb to the feeling of fatigue, laying next to Jesse on the bed and pulling the serape over both of their bodies as a makeshift blanket.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (◔◡◔✿)
> 
> a few notes for this chapter:
> 
> -Hanzo and Genji only speak Japanese between themselves.  
> -Jesse cannot see, hear or perceive ghosts in any way.  
> -The dragons are pretty much what they are in game. Basically, Hanzo could shoot them out of his arm with his bow if he wished to, but, since in this universe Overwatch isn't a fightning crime organization, they're pretty useless as weapons.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading, I hope y'all stick for more. I can't promise frequent updates but I will try my best!
> 
> Thanks to Manda and Dave for beta reading this lil' thing! (Ily dad <3)


End file.
